Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing
Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing is the main Giant Robo in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. Overview ZyuohKing is the robot formation of Cube Animals 1 (Cube Eagle), 2 (Cube Shark), and 3 (Cube Lion). Zyuoh Eagle initiates the formation by switching his Zyuoh Changer to Combine Mode causing the three Cube Animals to change into Cube Mode and stack upon each other, in order of 3 to 1. Upon doing so, the Giant King Sword appears from the sky and and inserts itself into the center of the stack, forming Zyuoh King's head and completing the assembly. ZyuohKing's main weapon is the King Sword '''which it pulls from within itself. Its finisher is '''Zyuoh Slash where ZyuohKing rotates the King Sword in a circle, manifesting the Cube forms of Cube Eagle, Shark and Lion around it before performing a charging energized slash at the enemy. It can also perform a weaker flaming slash during battle to break down an enemy's defenses. Appearances: Episode 1, 3 History to be added Zyuoh Cubes The Zyuoh Cubes are the personal mecha of the five core Zyuohgers. To summon them, the Zyuohgers press the yellow button of their Zyuoh Changers and rotate their faces to form the image of a cube before inserting them into the Cube's consoles to control them. During battle, the Zyuoh Cubes can change from their animal to their cube forms for heightened defense as well as to perform slamming attacks. Cube Eagle Zyuoh Eagle's Zyuoh Cube. Fires lasers from the turbine in its back. Forms the torso and arms of ZyuohKing. Appearances: Episodes 1-3 Cube Shark Zyuoh Shark's Zyuoh Cube. Attacks with a powerful bite and is able to fly in addition to swim. Forms the hips of ZyuohKing. Appearances: Episode 1-3 Cube Lion Zyuoh Lion's Zyuoh Cube. Fires a lighning blast from its mouth. Forms the legs of ZyuohKing. Appearances: Episode 1-3 Alternate Combinations ZyuohKing 1*5*4 Appearances: Episodes 2-3 Cockpit ZyuohKing_Cockpit.png|ZyuohKing Cockpit Behind the Scenes Portrayal ZyuohKing is portrayed by suit actor . Notes * The overall design of this mecha takes ideas from two previous mechs. The first is Engine-O from Engine Sentai Go-Onger in general design and the components placement. The second is Kyoryuzin, from Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger being that it doesn't use all five mecha components from the core team. * The Zyuoh Cubes are similar to the Origami from Shinkenger, in having a standard form that transform into the mecha; while their container-like state and numbers are similar to the Goggle Containers used by Goggle Caesae in Goggle V to store the three mecha components for Goggle Robo * Due to how the Zyuoh Cubes are designed to transform into their respective ZyuohKing components, the DX version of ZyuohKing is drastically disproportionate-looking as a result, as compared to the show version. * One of ZyuohKing 1*5*4's moves, Tiger Knee shares a similar move as the move with a same name from Capcom's Street Fighter. Appearances *''Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger'' **''Ep. 1: The Exciting Animal Land'' Category:Giant Robo Category:Mecha (Zyuohger) Category:Three-Piece Combination